


Chocolate

by Crowgirl



Series: Ordinary Things [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 Day 5 prompt: Chocolate.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson
Series: Ordinary Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079279
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 Day 5 prompt: Chocolate.

Dustin comes back into the kitchen to find Steve eyeing the box of chocolates. He looks up when Dustin comes in, leaning back against the counter and arching an eyebrow. ‘Well?’

‘We’re not breaking up.’

‘Good to know.’

It’s a joke but Dustin also sees a tiny amount of tension leach out of Steve’s shoulders. ‘I think I found a new place for you.’

Steve’s shoulders sag now and he sighs. ‘Dust, I’m tellin’ you, I can’t--’

‘It’s over on Mount Street--’

Steve snorts. ‘Like I could afford anything over there--’

‘And you could do work around the place for some of your rent,’ Dustin continues, talking resolutely over him, ‘and you’d be splitting it with me.’ He pauses and licks lips suddenly gone sandpaper-dry. 

Steve’s staring at him. ‘You -- like -- we’d be living together?’

Dustin nods, swallowing hard. ‘Yeah. Like that.’ 

Steve stares at him for a long minute, then crosses to the table and yanks the plastic wrap off the chocolates. He tosses the lid to one side, plucks out a chocolate, and steps around the table so he and Dustin are toe to toe and holds the chocolate to Dustin’s mouth.

‘Uh--’ It seems wasteful not to take a bite so Dustin does and Steve pops the rest in his own mouth, swallows, then grins. ‘What -- did we just do?’

‘Beats spitting in a handshake, doesn’t it?’ Steve says and leans forward to kiss him. 


End file.
